


The Wolves of Beacon Hills

by HauntingRedDemons



Series: Wolves and a Sorcerer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Enemy Werewolves, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of AU-ish story where Stiles is having odd dreams that get him and Scott pulled into the whole werewolf business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolves of Beacon Hills

Stiles spun around at the sound of the silence being broken by an incredible howl. His red hoodie held out most of the cold air but a chill ran through the teen’s body like he was standing in the Antarctic. Stiles started to run when he saw a flash of red eyes looking at him from the dark. He could have passed it off as his imagination but even his imagination wouldn’t come up with something like this. A collection of howls soon filled the air and Stiles realized he was going to die. He ran through the dark woods, he had completely forgotten how he got there in the first place, his feet barely coming off the forest ground before making contact again. Suddenly something hit his back and he hit the ground hard. Stiles rolled across the ground and looked up to see a group of wolves coming at him. When suddenly a black wolf with beautiful red eyes stepped over him and roared loudly, causing the other wolves to take off in the other direction. 

Suddenly Stiles shot up in bed; he was panting and sweating as he looked around feeling surprised that he was in his bed. Stiles looked around as he tried to figure out why the heck he was having these weird dreams all the sudden. Stiles rubbed off the dream and got up to get dressed. He basically tripped over the papers that were scattered throughout the room. Stiles let out a small yelp before catching his desk to keep himself upright. He glanced at the many landscape drawings he had done.

After getting dressed he hurried to school, his dad always worked early and late so he didn’t see him too much. Stiles favorite class was Art. He was great at it but it was also the only class he didn’t share with his best friend. 

“Alright class today is a free day, which means I am giving you a free choice to paint what you like.” The teacher said as she walked around the class room. Each student had a canvas and was allowed to take whatever colors they wanted. 

Stiles was staring at the blank canvas for a moment before picking up some paints and starting to work. He didn’t really know what he was painting but his hands seemed to know what they were doing as a picture started to form. The teacher walked around the room carefully, looking at each drawing and ended up staring at Stiles’ drawing like it belonged in a museum. It depicted a young man wearing red in the dark woods, hunched over him was a large black wolf with stunning red eyes. 

“You know there is an art competition in town this year” The teacher said “I think you would have real chance of winning” 

Stiles chuckled a bit nervously as the whole class got up to look at his drawing. 

Once class was over, and it being the last class of the day, Stiles picked up his drawing and decided to take it home since it would help him show his best friend, Scott, exactly what he meant by having weird dreams. After getting home he was quick to text Scott while placing his painting on his desk. While he waited for Scott to show up he looked at the painting and his dream started to come back to him in flashes. He was only brought back to the real world by loud knocking on his room door. 

“Scott? That you?” he called

“Who else would it be?” Scott replied

Scott opened the door and walked in holding his phone.

“You said it was important” 

“Yeah I have been having weird dreams” Stiles said 

“Like?” Scott asked as he looked at the drawings before his eyes rested on the painting. 

“Like that” Stiles said “I dreamt last night that I was running through the woods and a pack of wolves tried to kill me but then there was this large black wolf with beautiful red eyes and it saved my life.” 

“You going to go out and find your savior wolf?” Scott asked

“What? No. It was just a dream after all” Stiles said 

“Oh come on” Scott said “It’ll be fun” 

Stiles let out a sigh and nodded his head, knowing his friend wasn’t going to let up on this.

“Fine we’ll go” Stiles said. With that Scott was up and hurrying for the door. Stiles followed behind him a bit slower as he looked at the painting and for a fraction of a second the wolf looked like a person before he blinked and it was a wolf again. Stiles shook his head before grabbing his red hoodie and hurrying after Scott as he knew his friend was probably half way through the woods by now. 

Once they got to the edge of the woods Stiles’ dream came back more clearly than before. He shook it off and followed Scott in. They walked around for a bit before they came to a spot that looked all too familiar. 

“That’s where it happened” Stiles said 

“Seriously?” Scott asked

“Yeah, I got chased to about here where I fell and then that other wolf showed up” Stiles said amazed that this was actually feeling real. Scott and Stiles started to look around carefully as if they were looking for traces of the wolves that Stiles dreamt about. To their surprise they found wolf prints in the ground. They looked at each other in a shocked manner before a gun went off. The two scrambled to get away. This was feeling way too familiar to Stiles. Stiles suddenly felt an alarming amount of pain in his shoulder and leg and he collapsed to the ground as well. Scott turned to run back to him.

“No Go Quickly!!” Stiles yelled and Scott bit his lip before turning and running into the distance. Stiles rolled onto his back to see who was going to kill him. The man aimed the gun at Stiles and he closed his eyes and waited to die. He heard the gunshot but he didn’t feel the pain, he did however hear someone fall to the ground near him. And then he was being lifted up. He groaned in pain and he felt the person holding him stiffen like they didn’t want him to be in pain. And then he blacked out. 

 

Stiles groaned as he started to wake up. His shoulder and leg started to ache as he remembered what happened. He let out another groan which seemed to catch the attention of whoever helped him because there was the sound of someone coming towards him. Stiles looked up to see a man with dark hair but wonderful green eyes. The man placed a hand over Stiles’ eyes and murmured the words ‘Go to sleep’. Stiles couldn’t help but to fall asleep when he spoke, his voice was rough but soft at the same time. 

Stiles opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. He looked at his leg and found the wound so well hidden the only way he knew it was still there was because it still kind of hurt. He figured his shoulder was taken care of just as well. A second later his door was thrown open and Scott came running in and tackled him to the ground. 

“Dude I thought you died!” Scott yelled right in Stiles’ ear, causing the teen to yelp and push him away.

“One that was loud. Two I am very much alive.” Stiles said 

“How did you live?” Scott asked looking really confused now

“Uh some guy saved me” Stiles said 

Scott looked at Stiles with a questioning look; Stiles shrugged his friend off before getting back onto his bed. 

“So what does my dad know?” Stiles asked

“I told him you were sick” Scott said “Said you probably won’t be in school for a couple days” 

“Wow, what should I do those days?” Stiles joked

“Maybe paint me a picture of your wonderful hero” Scott said with a wink. 

Stiles blushed slightly before pushing Scott towards the door muttering a whatever. Scott left with a laugh before Stiles looked at his art supplies. He let out a sigh before grabbing his stuff and starting to paint. He painted for hours, making sure all the colors were correct, needing everything to be perfect. Scott and Stiles’ father walked into the room.

“How are you feeling son?” 

“Uh better” Stiles said not looking away from the painting. His father nodded his head and left the room, knowing his son didn’t like being disturbed when painting. However Scott stayed. 

“So what are you painting?” Scott asked

“You asked for a painting of the guy who saved me” Stiles said before showing the painting to Scott. Scott’s mouth dropped.   
The painting was rather dark, the man’s features were well defined, his hair was dark and looked a bit of a mess, and his eyes   
were pale green but shone like the stars in the night. Scott was completely speechless as he stared at it.

“Seriously?” Scott said “He’s the one who saved you?”

“Scott, I have a very photogenic memory” Stiles said

Scott nodded his head and just looked at it again before looking at Stiles. 

“Dude. Hot.” Scott said as he looked over the painting again. Stiles let out a bit of a scoff at this before pulling the painting away from Scott and placing it against the wall by his bed. Scott looked at Stiles a moment, he had been friends with him long enough to know what he was thinking or feeling simply by his actions.

“Okay, so what now?” Scott asked

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked

“Well are you going to go find this guy and thank him?” 

“Dude the last time we went in those woods I almost died” Stiles said “so no, I am not going to do something that stupid.”

“Okay then I’ll go look for him” Scott said as he crossed his arms. 

“Fine. Give me a day and we’ll go out to find him” Stiles said in a defeated way. 

Scott grinned. He liked going on adventures like this and knew exactly how to get Stiles to agree. Though he did find it odd that Stiles was usually totally up for these things, maybe it was the whole getting shot thing that had him backing down. Scott let Stiles recover from the wound, which seemed to have been very well taken care of since Stiles was moving around already and he was shot a day or so ago. 

Late into the next day Stiles managed to get out of the house. He limped slightly from the wound but it didn’t seem to hurt all that much. He and Scott went into the forest and started to look for the place Stiles was first shot so they could start a real search here. It wasn’t until night that they managed to find the place from before.

“Okay I think we should go back now” Scott suggested as he rubbed his arms. 

“If I remember this correctly I was lying this way when I was picked up” Stiles said, obviously not listening to Scott at all. Scott   
was about to poke his friend when a growl was heard. Both Scott and Stiles turned towards the sound and Stiles felt his whole body freeze. More growling was heard and the two boys were surrounded. The two boys stood back to back as the pack of wolves closed in on them. That’s when there was a sharp whistle and a black object moved quickly past them, tackling one of the wolves to the ground. Then someone else jumped past them kicking another wolf in the face. Scott looked at the teen who just jumped past them with utter shock while Stiles looked at the black wolf, it was the same one from that dream he thought he’d had, only now he was thinking it wasn’t so much a dream anymore.

“Get Going!” 

The two scrambled for where the wolves were not and took off running. They could hear the howls and growls behind them.   
They ran straight to Scott’s house and basically collapsed on the front porch. Scott was panting a bit before he turned to see a large wolf standing behind them. The two boys screamed at the top of their lungs as they pushed away from the wolf. Scott kicked at it and it sunk its teeth into his leg, Stiles grabbed the bat that Scott had on his front porch and whacked the wolf in the face, causing it to release Scott and howl in pain before running off. Scott’s mom came running out of the house and looked at the two.

“What the hell happened?” She asked 

“Big dog.” Stiles said “Bit Scott”

Melissa ran over to check Scott’s wound before helping him up and into the house. Stiles turned in the direction of the woods were he saw a flash of red before he hurried inside. Melissa was quick to bandage up Scott’s bite before looking at the two.

“What were you doing out so late?” she asked

“Just uh coming here to get the notes Scott had left here” Stiles said 

Melissa looked at them like she didn’t quite believe them but she didn’t say anymore on it.

“Tomorrow we take you to the vet to get that checked out.” Melissa said “for now just sleep here Stiles and we’ll get you home tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded his head before dropping himself onto the couch. His mind going back to what had just happened, that teen wasn’t the same person who saved him before, but that wolf was the same one from before. This was really starting to confuse him. He turned and saw that Scott was fast asleep now. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes before he saw those beautiful red eyes and then those stunning green eyes.

Stiles jumped up and almost fell off the couch which woke Scott immediately. 

“Dude are you okay?” Scott asked

“They’re the same” Stiles said looking at Scott like he had just realized something that would change how he viewed life forever. 

“What’s the same?” Scott asked

“The red eyes of the wolf and the green eyes of the guy who saved me” Stiles said 

They spent the whole school day trying to figure out what that could possibly mean. At one point they were walking through the hall, talking without paying attention and Scott ran head on into someone.

“Oh whoa Sorry” Scott said looking at someone who was a bit taller than him. His blue eyes seemed to look right through Scott. 

“It’s fine.” 

That voice was familiar and it was echoing through his mind right at the moment. Scott must have had a weird look on his face because the teen before him raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles broke out laughing at the two before Scott shook off whatever was on his mind. 

“Right uh Sorry again” Scott said as he turned to continue walking. The teen chuckled a bit and Stiles followed after Scott,   
finding it hard not to laugh. 

It was during chemistry that they saw that teen from before again. 

“Class this is Isaac, he’s new here. Go take a seat by McCall.” Mr. Harris said before turning back to the board. Scott raised his hand a little and Isaac seemed to get a bit of a smirk before walking over and sitting by Isaac. Stiles looked up to his best friend and noticed he wasn’t paying any attention to the lesson, in fact the teen’s attention was completely on the new kid beside him. It was one of those looks like he was trying to decide something important. Stiles grinned widely because it had been awhile since he saw Scott look so interested in someone, especially after what happened with the last person he dated. It went on all through class, Scott watched Isaac closely all the way until the bell rang and Isaac seemed to spring from his seat and was out of the room. 

After school Stiles and Scott were walking towards the sidewalk to head home when Scott turned and saw a figure run into the woods. Scott stopped walking and that caught Stiles attention and made him stop. Suddenly Scott was running into the woods and Stiles was chasing after him. However for some reason Scott was superfast and Stiles lost sight of him. He started to wander around when something tightened around his ankle and suddenly he was upside down. 

“Well look what we caught us boys” 

Stiles swallowed hard and looked at the three men that were walking towards him. 

“Uh hi there” Stiles said 

“Oh look this one can talk” one man said “You know the last we killed of your kind was too scared to even speak”

“M-My kind?” Stiles questioned because he really had no idea what they meant. 

“Oh look he’s feigning innocence” the second man said raising a gun 

“Leave him alone” 

That voice was familiar to Stiles. It was the same voice that said ‘go to sleep’. Stiles turned to see a stunning young man. He   
looked about 25, he wore a black leather jacket and blue worn out jeans. 

“Who are you?” the first man said 

“I’m who you’re looking for” he said “not the boy” 

The man raised his gun and fired at him. Stiles called out but before the bullet hit him he was gone. Stiles looked around and then watched as he threw the three men around, knocking them against trees until they were unconscious. Then he came over and cut the line to let Stiles down. The teen hit the ground with a thud and rolled over to see the man walking away.

“Wait! Who are you?” Stiles called

The man turned to look at Stiles and the teen felt his heart race for reasons he wasn’t too sure about.

“Derek Hale.” And with that he was gone. 

Suddenly someone grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and he jumped.

“Whoa Stiles calm down” Scott said 

When Stiles realized it was just Scott he calmed down again. 

“Man what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?” Stiles asked

“How about we head home” Scott said 

“Uh yeah sure” Stiles said 

With that they got up and headed out of the forest. However Stiles was curious now, what were those hunters talking about, why was Scott all the sudden really fast and agile? Stiles knew he was going to have to research this. 

“Werewolves” Stiles said “Freaking werewolves….”

It was late the next night when Stiles decided to find and speak to Derek about this. He didn’t go long until he came to a house, a burnt down house. Something in Stiles told him to stop, to turn around and go home before those wolves from before came back. But then he felt himself being drawn towards the destroyed place. He stepped onto the broken front porch and ran his hand along the door and then there was the sound of someone behind him, he spun around and was grabbed by the shirt and thrown. Stiles hit the ground with a loud thud and it knocked the wind right out of him. He groaned and tried to move but it hurt so much. He heard the footsteps coming towards him. 

“Isaac. Stop.” 

Stiles’ mind started to work in overdrive as he realized it was Isaac who just threw him. He turned his head a little and saw Derek kneeling down beside him, a hand on his neck like he was trying to make sure Stiles didn’t hurt himself too much. 

“What he’s the one who did the sneaking” Isaac said “I thought he was a hunter”

Stiles groaned as Derek grabbed him pulled him to his feet.

“The hell are you doing here?” Derek growled “How can you be unaware of how dangerous it is”

Stiles groaned as his head started to spin. The fall gave him a major headache and maybe even a concussion and then the whole werewolf business overloaded his brain and he passed out completely. His vision went black and his body went limp. The last thing he remembered was Derek calling to him as he fell against the man’s body.

Stiles groaned as he started to wake up. He could hear arguing and then a banging on the door. And more arguing ensued, this time he could hear Scott’s voice and someone hushing him rather forcefully. Stiles let out a bit of a louder groan and everyone went quiet before he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

“Someone tell me what the Hell is going on!” Scott yelled

“If you’d shut up for at least five minutes maybe I could explain”

“Explain What!? What Am I!?” 

Stiles moved to find a way to cover his ears because his head hurt too much for this. There was a thud and a groan but it was quieter and Stiles let out a soft sigh at this. 

“Mmmm Werewolves” Stiles muttered

“What werewolves?” Scott asked “What is he going on about?”

“I think he’s dreaming” Isaac said 

“Did you hear that?” Scott asked

“His heart rate elevating?” Isaac asked

Scott looked at Isaac with surprise and they just kind of looked at each other for what they thought was forever. Derek was looking Stiles over for a moment before looking at the other two.

“How can I hear that?” Scott asked “Why do I grow claws when I get really mad?”

“Okay, I can explain but you need to keep from freaking out” Derek said 

“I kind of am already” Scott said 

“You’re a werewolf” Isaac said nonchalantly 

Scott stared at him like he had gone mad and Isaac just stared right back at him. Stiles looked at them a moment before groaning and reaching out and taking hold of Derek’s sleeve. Derek’s eyes shot down to look at the teen.

“You’re hot” Stiles muttered before passing out again. 

Isaac and Scott both looked at Stiles and then at Derek who seemed as stoic as ever as if the comment meant nothing.

“Isaac take Scott home” Derek said 

“Whoa I am not leaving without my best friend” Scott said 

“Look I need to keep him under observation since Isaac has a wicked throw” Derek said 

Scott frowned at Derek before allowing Isaac to lead him out. They were walking rather quickly through the darkened woods.

“Why did he want you to come with me?” Scott asked, he was fiddling with his fingers since it was the only thing he could do   
to keep from making his heart race.

“Well there is another pack out there and hunters.” Isaac said sounding very calm. Scott nodded his head a little before his   
eyes flashed to Isaac’s arms which were crossed across his chest.

“Can us werewolves get cold?” Scott asked

“Uh no we can’t” Isaac said 

“Oh”

“Why?”

“You just look cold is all” Scott said a bit quietly. They continued to walk in silence until they made it to Scott’s house, Isaac was about to leave. Scott quickly reached out and caught Isaac’s wrist.

“Wait if it was too dangerous for me to walk home then you shouldn’t go alone” Scott said “I uh mean you could stay here, there’s an extra bedroom.”

Isaac looked down at the hand Scott had around his wrist, the hand was shaking. Isaac looked back up to meet Scott’s worried brown eyes. Isaac nodded his head a little before he allowed Scott to show him to the extra room.

“So uh here is the room. Uh my mom probably won’t notice you’re here since she usually just makes breakfast and then goes   
to work.” Scott said in rush

Isaac nodded his head before going into the room. Scott breathed calmly again before going into his room, muttering to   
himself a little as he got into bed.

It was probably 4am when Stiles woke up, sitting upright quickly before dropping back down due to his head hurting again. 

“You need to sleep”

Stiles turned to see Derek sitting on the arm of the couch.

“What about you?” Stiles asked sounding both tired and exhausted “have you slept at all”

“Sleep Stiles.” Derek said before moving to get up. Stiles’ hand shot out and caught the sleeve of Derek’s jacket.

“I’m scared” he mumbled. Stiles cursed his mouth for working without the consent of his brain, but that didn’t matter. He   
really was scared. Stiles figured Derek was just going to leave when his hold loosened and then his hand dropped. However Derek moved closer, lifted Stiles’ head off the couch before sitting down and allowing the teen to rest his head in his lap. 

“Sleep Stiles” he said again and this time Stiles really didn’t know why he shouldn’t. He was warm, he felt safe, and everything was okay. 

When morning came around Stiles stirred a bit before groaning and opening his eyes to find his head didn’t really hurt anymore, but he was also in his own room. He felt a shiver run through his body at the thought that any of the things he experienced could be real. Well he definitely knew the most recent event had to be real because his head still hurt some. Stiles ran to his window and looked out. There was no one there at first but then something moved and a wolf looked at him.   
Not the one he called his ‘friend’, this one was grey. Stiles shook his head and it was gone. 

The day passed like a normal day. Which meant Scott didn’t chase after anyone in the woods and Stiles didn’t chase after him. Stiles didn’t get attacked by crazy hunters but this also meant Stiles didn’t see Derek either. Not until the moon came up. Scott and Stiles were doing homework at Scott’s place when the full moon took its effect. Stiles, being Stiles, totally forgot the full moon was going to be that night. Scott flashed his teeth and chased Stiles out of the house and down the street. The teen was running fast, and granted when he was scared Stiles could really run, but he couldn’t outrun a werewolf. Scott leapt and got his claws into Stiles shoulder and the teen yelped as they hit the ground. Stiles managed to kick Scott off of him and started to scoot back with a great fear in his expression. Scott lunged again and this time someone else tackled him to the ground. The two fought like animals and someone grabbed Stiles by the arm and hoisted him up. Stiles turned to see Isaac standing beside him; the teen was in his wolf state but obviously was able to control it better than Scott could. The two fighting broke apart and Derek skid to a stop in front of Stiles before letting out a growl and chasing the younger wolf out towards the woods.

“What?” Was all Stiles could say before Isaac was dragging Stiles off into the woods after the two. When they got there Scott threw Derek into a tree before the red eyed alpha jumped back and threw Scott into the ground before roaring about two inches from his face. Scott backed up and seemed to come back to his senses. However his head snapped up when he smelt Stiles’ blood.

“What did you do?” Scott asked with a growl

“What did we do?” Derek snarled “You did this! You Hurt Him!!”

Isaac flinched back a bit before Derek looked like he was going to jump Scott again. Stiles didn’t have time to really register what happened as Isaac jumped in front of Scott and growled at Derek. The taller man didn’t seem to be effected by it but did back off and instead walked over to Stiles. The teen felt a whimper break out when Derek took a hold of his arm and moved to look at his shoulder, a shiver ran down his spine when Derek moved his shirt collar so he could see the scratch better. 

“Come on, this needs to be cleaned.” Derek almost growled out. “Isaac take Scott home”

Isaac nodded his head before grabbing Scott’s arm and pulling him back towards home while Derek took Stiles to his place. 

“Take off your shirt” was the first thing Derek said when they got there. Stiles sat down on the couch and did as he was told, suddenly feeling waves of self-consciousness. Derek didn’t seem to notice as he cleaned up the wound, Stiles flinching a bit as it was being cleaned. Derek glanced at Stiles every time he flinched and seemed to almost stop every time he did. Derek leaned back and looked at Stiles who was looking really, really, nervous.

“Wh-What happened?” Stiles suddenly asked

“The full moon caused Scott to lose control of his wolf” Derek said calmly “His bloodlust was at its peak and you were just in   
the wrong place.”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Derek handed Stiles his shirt as he spoke

“That Scott was…”

“I could smell your blood” Derek said as he watched Stiles put his shirt back on. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles knew something bad was about to happen. Derek gave him a look that said stay back and Stiles simply nodded before moving to the back of the room as Derek walked to the door. The moment he was close to the door it flew open and he was thrown back a group of three werewolves jumped in. 

“Run!” Derek called out and Stiles took off, while Derek fought one off and the other two took off after Stiles. The teen knew his only advantage was he obviously knew this woods better than the wolves. But they could hear, see and smell better than him and they were faster to boot. He knew he wouldn’t get far and he was right. A wolf leapt out and tackled him to the ground, the wolf landing on his feet while Stiles rolled across the forest floor until his side hit a tree and he groaned. With some effort he sat up and looked at the two that stalked closer, one was a guy and the other was a girl. 

“Come now.” She said “we just want you and your pack to go so we can live here”

“Why…. Do you want here?” Stiles asked before coughing a bit

“It’s a rather rich and open environment for our kind” he answered before putting his claws close to Stiles’ neck.

“Now take what little of your pack is left, because your alpha is probably already dead by now”

“No! He’s Not!!” Stiles yelled as he batted the hand away. The man grew angry and looked like he was going to slash Stiles’   
throat open when he was smashed back by the black wolf. Stiles yelped a little as this happened while he turned to see Scott and Isaac attack the girl. Stiles turned to see the black wolf fighting a grey wolf; their fighting was brutal and unrelenting. The grey wolf threw the other into a tree and he watched the black wolf turn into Derek as he whimpered a bit. As Scott and Isaac managed to kill off the girl Stiles got up and, despite his injuries, ran over to the wolf with a groan before shouting at the grey wolf to leave Derek alone. The wolf turned and looked ready to leap before Derek was on the wolf’s back and tearing its neck to pieces. When the wolf collapsed Derek looked up at Stiles. The teen looked petrified and Derek’s face from his nose to his neck was covered in blood.

Derek backed up a bit as he saw how scared Stiles was. Derek’s gaze flashed to Isaac who nodded a little before he and Derek took off. Scott looked confused but ran over to Stiles and picked up his friend before taking him home.   
When Stiles woke in the morning there was a note on his desk. He unfolded it carefully before turning and running out the door, he ran until he could hardly breathe and found himself at the old burned down house in the woods. He walked over and slowly opened the door and dropped to his knees. He knew they were gone. He would’ve been thrown into the ground like before but there was nothing. Not a sound, the place was completely empty. Stiles moved into the house and to the couch. He sat down a moment before laying down and curling up as he started to cry himself into a deep sleep.   
Stiles didn’t know how long later it was, but it must have been a long time because he was shivering and he could hear search parties looking for him. He curled more into the couch and tried to stifle his crying so they wouldn’t hear. He didn’t want to be found. He was lost in too many ways now. It didn’t really hit him that he had fallen in love with the dark haired, beautiful eyed werewolf until now. He would admit to him being very good looking but he just, he didn’t realize how much the other meant to him until now. 

“Stiles!” his father called from outside and Stiles covered his ears. He was going to stay here forever if he had to. It felt like it was all he had left. So he clung to it, clung to it like his life depended on it. It was almost an hour later that Scott walked in, careful not to scare Stiles as he did so.

“Stiles you have to come home” Scott said 

Stiles shook his head as new tears started to fall. 

“Stiles I know you miss them” Scott said “I do too”

“Why do we?” Stiles asked with a shaky tone “We hardly knew them”

“Well Derek saved you several times” Scott said “something like that makes you form a bond with someone, as for me, Isaac became a good friend” 

Stiles turned to look at Scott before nodding his head a little. He allowed his friend to take him home but his dreams, whether they actually happened or not, brought him back to that house and that couch every night but he would always wake in his bed the next morning. 

It was almost a month later that Stiles was venturing into the woods. In a week it would be a month since they had left. He felt like he knew they would come back but a part of him was saying to give up completely. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie and continued to walk until he heard something following him. He spun around but nothing was there he looked forwards again and started to walk and that’s when he saw a shadowed figure standing against a tree. Stiles shifted his position a little as he waited to see what would happen.

“Going to Grandma’s, Little Red?”

Stiles found that voice so familiar he took off and ran at the man before jumping him and cursing at him. Derek felt himself chuckle slightly as he put his arms around Stiles’ waist to keep the teen from falling. 

“How the Hell could You Leave Like That!!” Stiles yelled when he got over his initial surprise

“Isaac and I had business to take care of” Derek said as calm as ever

“And you couldn’t, I don’t know, Tell Me!”

Derek smiled a real smile and Stiles completely forgot how angry he was at the man standing before him. He could only mutter the words ‘don’t do it again’ and suddenly Derek was kissing him softly as if a promise to never leave like that again. 

“Okay yeah, you are totally never leaving again” Stiles said as that was all his brain could really think of at the time. 

“I don’t plan to be going anywhere” Derek said with another smile.

There was a thud and the two turned to see Scott and Isaac rolling around on the ground.

“They look happy to see each other” Stiles said as he felt Derek bury his face into his neck and lightly nip at it. 

“So why me?” Stiles finally asked, pulling away from Derek to look him in the eyes.

“You smart, cunning and the most amazing person I have ever met” Derek said with such honesty it had the other two wolves sitting up to look at them. 

“Me Amazing?” Stiles questioned

“You’re still friends with Scott after he attacked you. You’re not completely terrified of me or Isaac.” 

“You have saved me more times than I can think of.” Stiles said “Plus it takes more than savagely killing a monster to scare me off” 

Derek leaned in so their foreheads were pressed together. 

“You want to work on your house?” Stiles asked with a cheeky grin

“Work on it?” Derek asked

“Yeah rebuild it.” Stiles said moving back “We can help and some other friends of ours would probably be happy to help.”

Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss before taking him by the hand and leading him the rest of the way to the house with Isaac and Scott following behind them.


End file.
